Barney's Musical Scrapbook
'Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show released on May 6, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Plot Barney opens his scrapbook filled with pictures and memories from Season 3. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mister Sun (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # My Kite (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Clapping Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Hats Off to B.J) # S'Mores (Taken from: Hats Off to B.J) # The Barney Bag (Taken from: Hats Off to B.J) # Number Limbo (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Let's Go on an Adventure (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # That's What an Island Is (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # Gonna Have a Party (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Muffin Man Medley (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # I Love You (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) Barney's Musical Scrapbook Previews (Re-releases) 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Still Logo (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card Closing #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Classic Collection Boxset Preview #Barney's Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Barney Home Video Intro #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card Closing #More Barney Songs Preview #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Trivia *This video also marks the official end of Barney and Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997). *This was the final official video (discounting 1999's Sing and Dance with Barney) to feature the First Generation cast. After this video was released, the Second Generation cast would take over, starting with Camp Wannarunnaround, which was released 2 months later, on July 8th. *This was also the first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set can't be seen in this video. *This was also included as a bonus video in ''More Barney Songs DVD. *This is the third episode not to have kids. The first two being Love To Read with Barney and Barney Songs *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This is the fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. * This got re-released in a Classic Coolection Boxset along with Barney in Concert, Fun and Games and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. * Both this and Imagination Island were also the only Barney home videos released in a Classic Collection Boxset to be released on DVD. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. * This is the first video disbruted by Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 3 Videos